The present invention relates to a multifunctional article for personal hygiene, according to the introduction of patent claim 1.
The miscellaneous articles necessary to attend to one""s personal hygiene, such as toothbrush, razor, pill containers, toothpaste, shaving foam, etc., may together constitute a substantial volume. This is a particular disadvantage in connection with various kinds of travelling. Another familiar problem is that from time to time it can be difficult to remember to bring even the most necessary items.
In view of this the prior art discloses attempts to combine various articles for personal hygiene in order to decrease the total volume.
Accordingly the prior art describes collapsible toothbrushes, such as toothbrushes having a hollow grip usable as a lid when the toothbrush is not in use.
Moreover, there are known articles in which a toothbrush is combined with a razor in one single unit. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,195 and 4,542,828. However, in both of these articles the toothbrush and the razor are arranged at opposite ends of the article. Thus there is no mention of using the same grip for several utilities.
GB Patent Application No. 2 313 302 discloses a toothbrush having a hollow grip, in which dental floss and toothpicks are accommodated within the grip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,871 discloses a toothbrush having several compartments provided within the grip, wherein each compartment is adapted for accommodating a toothpaste package.
The prior art articles of combination articles for personal hygiene are constructed for one or more distinct purposes. Accordingly, they are not suitable for mutual combination. For that reason none of the prior art multifunctional articles for personal hygiene can attend to a general or total need within this technical field.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional article for personal hygiene which substantially meets the total basic need within this field or at least provides the public with a useful choice.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional article for personal hygiene which substantially meets the total basic need within this field or at least provides the public with a useful choice.
The object above is achieved with an article having features described in the characterizing section of claim 1. Further features appear from the respective independent claims.